fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiryu Rain
Summary Shiryu Rain is an enigma, someone who is not quite known among the general populous. But, the ones who do know him, know that he's one of the strongest beings in all of Gyrohem. Appearance and Personality Rain's ethnicity is unknown. He has raven black hair with blue and yellow eyes (though, they turn glowing red at full power). His usual attire consists of a buttoned-up shirt with a black longcoat. When in his "Zero" persona, he uses an unnamed armor, which looks leather with a tail coat added onto it, and a white eye mask imbued with magic. Rain is, for the most part, mysterious. We don't know much about his personality, but all we do know so far, is that he's quiet and analytical. He never talks much, and usually keeps a straight face in nearly every situation, even in "emotional" moments. In battle, he dispatches the enemy as quickly and efficiently as possible, leaving no traces of him even landing the blow. Most of the time though, he simply goes in for a knock-out, unless they're a major threat to him and those around him. Dragon Limiter Pledge Locks His sisters, Kiria and Lishia acts as Rain's limiters and the keys to unlocking his seal because of the Dragon Pledge. It is unknown why he was sealed. The Dragon Pledge limits his power. When one lock is unlocked, an aura surrounds him with a brief blinding maelstrom of light and darkness. When all locks are unlocked, Rain's hair turns white and his eyes turns red. Light and dark particles floats around him. The Dragon Pledge partially sealed Kiria and Lishia's power as their power is limiting Rain. But they can unleash some of the partially lost power. A side effect of this pledge is that Kiria and Lishia can overpower Rain all they want without resistance. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely higher | 5-A | Unknown Name: Shiryu Rain, Zero (when masked), Rain Ainsworth (His alias) Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks 20 Classification: Mage, "Mark of the Irregular" (High rank in his bloodline) Powers and Abilities: [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance']], Expert H2H Combatant, '[[Aura|'Aura Manipulation]] (On anything Aura related at full power. Doesn't have this when sealed), Infinite Amounts of Mana and Resa '(via the Energy Orb), 'Magic, Telekinesis '(type 2 at full power. When sealed, type 1), 'Durability Negation '''(via Mulaag), can perceive and attack beings higher than three dimensions (via Mulaag. Doesn't matter how many dimensions they have, they can still be affected by the weapon), [[Energy Manipulation|'''Energy Manipulation]], Mind Manipulation '''(with the White Eye Mask), Gravity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, True Flight (via the Mana Orb), Immortality' (type 1, 2, and 3 with the Immortal Orb. Type 8 normally), 'Regeneration (Mid when sealed; Mid-High with the Immortal Orb; possibly Low-Godly at full power),' [[Weapon Mastery|'Weapon Master']]', Blessings (via the orbs and other jewels), Summoning, Clairvoyance, 'Precognition, '[[Resistance|'''Energy Resistance]], Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance (via the Emblem Orb), Immune to diseases and debuffs (via the Emblem Orb), Healing (via the Emblem Orb) Attack Potency: City level (Leveled a farm house protected with Aura, as well as everything around it, when fighting a Ra-Beast colossus, then defeated said colossus, which was the size of an average skyscraper. Look at Gyrohem AP to know why a farm house/small building = city level), likely higher (Rain wasn't trying in the fight against the colossus) | Large Planet level (Can compete with the high tiers of the verse) | Unknown '(Said to be able to take down all 3 protectors at once with ease, and hinting he can also go toe to toe with Gyrohem's strongest non-god) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 23.5. Is able to escape Gyrohem's gravity, which is similar to Earth's) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge a nameless Mythical Dragon's lightning), likely higher (Can keep pace with the high tiers of the verse) | Unknown (Is able to catch and tag beings that can teleport instantly. Can tag beings that are beyond the concept of speed, hinting he may have Immeasurable speed at this level, but, for the most part, this is still unknown) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class Y with sealed Telekinesis (Can lift multiple Gyrohem mountains and fling them casually) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ '| '''Class XMJ '| '''Unknown Durability: City level, likely higher. Planet level, likely higher''' with Greil Armor (Imbued with protection magic that increases his defense by 6 tiers) | Large Planet level'. '''Universe level' with Greil Armor''' | Unknown''' (Never took any damage unsealed as far as we know). Higher with Greil Armor. Stamina: High when sealed (Can fight Ra-Beast colossi without breaking a sweat), likely higher at full power Range: Extended melee range with Mulaag regularly, more than one hundred kilometers with magic based attacks, anywhere within his range of sight with Mulaag (Only against higher-dimensional beings) Standard Equipment: Mulaag (Longsword), Blood Trident Cross, "Numbers", Emblem Orb, Mana Orb, Immortal Orb, white eye mask, unnamed armor Intelligence: High. Is able to solve crimes that professionals wouldn't be able to do. Is able to notice lies, deceptions, and flaws in arguments, as well as counter against said arguments. Weaknesses: Can only go full power/release his seal when certain conditions are set. He doesn't want to unleash his full power on anyone that wouldn't pose a challenge or a threat to him. Only uses roughly 20% of his power to not make him stand out in a populated area. At full power, none notable. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Greil Armor: An armor that is blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. It is imbued with magic, allowing it to be lighter than it looks, while boosting his defense by 6 tiers. For reference, when fully sealed, that would bring his durability up from City level to Planet level. It looks like leather armor with a tail coat added onto it. It can only be damaged by a weapon that is blessed by the same goddess. '-Weapons-' * Mulaag: A weapon that was blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to perceive beings higher than three dimensions, and attack them. To do so, all he has to do is slash at the general direction of said being. Even if he's not against a higher dimensional being, this weapon is still able to negate durability. The weapon itself looks like a golden longsword. * Blood Trident Cross: A weapon Rain created himself the first couple months he arrived in Gyrohem. This weapon is imbued with both magic and Aura. What it does, is if the user shoots something that has Aura in it, the bullet will go directly into the object, and mess with it's Aura. The side effects vary, but most of the time, it'll always end up with the Aura user experiencing extreme pain before either going into a comatose state, or simply dying. The weapon itself looks like a rifle, but with multiple glowing blue wires attached to it. It also has a X engraved on it. * "Numbers": '''A set of weapons owned by Rain. * '''Ruby Scythe: Only uses when masked. It is imbued with magic, allowing it to be lighter than it looks, and makes it impossible for the wielder to be damaged by it. Other than that, it looks like your typical grim reaper scythe with the blade being ruby red. '-Jewels Or Other Items-' * Emblem Orb: An orb blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to have resistance or immunity to practically anything. It also allows him to heal at a rapid rate. * Energy Orb: An orb blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to have infinite Mana and Resa, and preform high level magic, in terms of his world. * Immortal Orb: An orb blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to stop aging, and heal faster than he'd usually do when sealed. * Elemental Orb: '''An orb blessed by a goddess of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he can master all kinds of elements, can wield them, and is resistance to any elements. * '''Shara's Bracelet: A bracelet worn by Rain. It is proof that he was once taught by the 5th legendary Magus Knight Shara. When worn, it enhances the weapon the user is wielding by a lot. * Magatama of the Divinity: A divine item that is only held by people who are descended from the Gods. * White Eye Mask: A mask used to conceal his identity. When worn in-front of someone he knows, that person, and every person that knows him, will suddenly forget about him. If he gets caught with a crime such as murder having the mask on, all he has to do is take off the mask and all crimes will be forgotten, even in-front of the person that caught him. If he puts on the mask again after everyone forgets about said crime, they will still not remember the crime. Notable Abilities, Attacks, or Techniques * Magic Teleport: A type of magic capable of transporting the user to any place they desire instantly. * Resa: A type of energy similar to Mana. It is used to activate advanced level magic. * Nova Fall: A high level magic that creates a huge gravity pull on the intended target. It prevents the target from escaping, it also negates any anti-magic that is capable of destroying the gravity pull. The core of the magic is lowered to the enemy from above and explodes, creating a huge black hole. The black hole is only pull enemies, not allies and only lasts for 15 seconds. * Familiar Summoning: The ability to summon a familiar. In this case, Rain can summon multiple at a time. It is also said he has the powerful familiars in his world: The 13 Roots of Kaleid Familiars. * Rejuvenation Regrowth: A unknown level technique capable of healing something instantly. It can cure any kind of disease or debuff. Only can be used by Blood Trident Cross. * Yin Yang Artes: Artes that is a combination of both light and darkness. It can be either be used to destroy, heal, or both. Feats *Is able to attack beings higher than three dimensions. *Said to be able to defeat all three protectors with ease at full power. *Can take on the higher tiers of the verse when just one seal is lifted. *Took down a colossus when sealed, which is roughly the size of an average skyscraper. *Said to be able to catch and tag beings that could teleport instantly and beings that are beyond the concept of speed at full power. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Fully Sealed | One Seal Lifted | Full Power/Awakened Trivia/Notes: * Most of the feats at full power are just either said or stated, hence why he's labeled as "Unknown" for most of his stats. * His speech mannerisms is said to rival those who are living in the upper class society. * Rain isn't from Gyrohem. His birthplace and date of birth is unknown. What is known though, is that in his world, magic existed, and Rain, instead of using Aura, uses mana instead. * He arrived in Gyrohem by his master's magic. It is unknown what is the reason why he arrived in Gyrohem. * There are two "locks" that seal his powers. When fully sealed, he can only go up to 40% power. When one lock is removed, he can go up to 75% power. When there's no locks, he can go full power. * Three spiritual souls reside within him, two of which help him from time to time, whereas the other mostly sleeps. The two spiritual souls can switch places with Rain which it will be a different appearance. * He has a partner named Alice who is actually his master/teacher. She is the one who teaches him how to fight and taught him her techniques. She is also extremely powerful. * His real full name is Shiryu Erene Rain. He changed his name to Rain Ainsworth for some reason when he arrived in Gyrohem. Music: * Souguusen (Battle against Rain) * ID (Serenity) (Casual theme) * Moistened Feel (Alternate casual theme) * The Mystery (Masked Rain/Zero encounter) * Against the Black Knight (Battle against masked Rain/Zero) * Bravely Second New Battle Theme (Alternate theme against masked Rain/Zero) * Battle #1 (Friendly battle against Rain) * Enormous Inner Strength (Battle against a sealed full power Rain) * The Strongest Foe (Alternate theme against a sealed full power Rain) * In Your Face (Awakening theme/Releasing all of his seals) * Ascendance (Alternate awakening theme) Personal Stats Date of Birth: 'Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''Unknown, presumed around 5'9-6'1 '''Laterality: '''Ambidextrous, but mostly uses his right-handed 'MBTI: INTJ-T Eye Color: '''Blue and Yellow (heterochromia iridum), Red (awakened) '''Hair Color: '''Black, White (awakened) '''Likes: His family, traveling around places Dislikes: Unknown Hobbies: Taking enthusiastic walks around cities or forests. Values: '''Unknown '''Status: Alive and possibly active (It is unknown what he's doing as of now but it is presumed he is traveling somewhere) Affiliations: '''Twelve Sacred Families (Shiryu) '''Previous Affiliations: None known 'Occupation: '''Magus Knight 'Alignment: '''Neutral '''Color Identity: '''Black Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users